Welcome to my life
by Nitghtmare
Summary: Universo AlternoHace tiempo, dos niños hicieron una promesa. Ahora se reencuentran de nuevo, aunque las cosas han cambiado XD [kogaxayame y otras parejas]


U Bueno, aquí está un fic que he hecho yo (U¬¬ que inteligente)

Es un kogaxayame n.n aunque habrá otras n.n es que esta pareja me gusta mucho // 

No es mi primer fic, aunque sí es el primero que publico aquí n.n U

En fin... os dejo el prólogo. (Espero que alguien lo lea U ( . aix...por qué las presentaciones son tan difíciles? T.T))

**Prólogo.**

El mar reflectía pacíficamente el cielo, con todo detalle. Por cada uno de sus astros había otro igual en aquél azul mantel. Las olas lo balanceaban pausadamente, acariciando la arena. Y la luna iluminaba esa bonita escena, dándole un toque místico. La tranquilidad de la noche solamente quedaba interrumpida por el canto de los grillos y un pequeño ruido.

Dos personas corrían justo por el lado de las olas. Un niño de unos ocho años iba delante, y una chica de la misma edad lo seguía, a una distancia considerablemente grande. Parecía que no lo tenía fácil para seguir su ritmo.

¡ Espérame!- gritó la muchacha, casi sin aliento.

El aludido se detuvo y se giró. Se lo pensó un momento y finalmente corrió hacia ella. Tenía una mirada arrogante, burlona, pero también un poco tierna.

Jo... que rápido te cansas... – dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

No soy yo que me canso rápido...eres tú, que no te cansas nunca. – dijo ella mirándolo amenazadoramente. Él comprendió que debía esperarla sino quería que algo terrible le ocurriese, así que se limitó a darle la mano. Ella se sonrojó con el contacto, pero no dijo nada.

Vamos... ya falta poquito- dijo él para animarla. Y con una sonrisa y sin soltarle la mano siguió corriendo, más lentamente para que ella le pudiera seguir.

¿Dónde me quieres llevar? – preguntó ella, algo desconfiada. Al fin y al cabo, no era muy normal que alguien te hiciera levantar a medianoche para llevarte de tour por la playa...

No-te-lo-voy-a-decir – respondió el juguetonamente.- Si lo quieres saber, tendrás que venir conmigo hasta El Lugar.

¿Y si no quiero venir?- él se paró y la miró. Esta vez la mirada era triste.

Por favor... es que...quiero enseñarte algo...

¿Acaso no puedes mañana? – preguntó dulcemente. Él negó con la cabeza. - ¿ Por qué no? – silencio... silencio...y... más silencio.- ¿ Voy a lograr sacarte algo o mejor me callo y dejo de malgastar mi voz? – él le respondió más o menos " la segunda opción" pero lo hizo tan bajito que no podía estar segura.- En fin...llévame al lugar ése- cero a uno ganaba él. Sonrió y la cara se la volvió a iluminar.

Ya casi estamos... ya verás, te encantará- dijo feliz de que ella se hubiese quedado.

Corrieron un rato más, y finalmente llegaron a "El Lugar" tan misterioso. O más bien, al camino para llegar ahí. El chico empezó a trepar ágilmente por unas rocas. Ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero vaciló. ¿ Por qué tenía que trepar? ¿ Acaso pretenía lanzarla des de allí arriba?

Venga... aya-chan,... que no tengo toda la noche... yo necesito dormir, cómo todos los seres humanos- dijo él desde arriba.

Ella frunció el seño y lo miró - ¿ Por qué tengo que subir?

Porque se va por aquí. – Ooooh que inteligente era... Empezó a escalar.

Llegó a arriba después de arañarse un poco con las piedras que sobresalían. Pero la visión que tenía delante la hizo olvidarse de todo.

Unas cuantas luciérnagas iluminaban la mar, que de repente parecía no tener horizonte. Desde allí de tenía una bonita visión de toda la costa, y todo el pequeño pueblo donde vivía. Aún asombrada miró el chico, pidiendo alguna explicación referente a aquél lugar mágico.

Es mi escondite secreto- dijo dándose una palmada en el pecho con orgullo- nadie más ha entrado aquí- añadió. Pues claro que nadie más lo había hecho, él se había encargado de proteger aquél lugar con su vida... Bueno, pongamos que lo había protegido ocultándolo de la otra gente y punto.

¿Y por qué me has traído aquí?- aquella pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pues... mañana lo sabrás, seguramente... – bajó la mirada, intentando encontrar un punto del suelo para esconderla. Como el no lo encontró, la volvió a levantar.

Acaso... ¿ pasará algo mañana? Hey, respóndeme. – añadió al ver que él se quedaba callado. Tenía la mirada triste otra vez. Argh, que maldito, sabía de sobras que esa mirada era su debilidad.

Bueno, eso da igual... Te he traído aquí para decirte algo.

¿El qué?

Pues... que dentro de unos años, en éste mismo lugar, nos encontraremos de nuevo, y entonces tu serás mi novia- dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción, ligeramente sonrojado y todo de un tirón.

Ella se quedo pasmada. Simplemente no sabía que decirle. Podía aconsejarle que dejase lo que fuese que tomaba, pero algo le decía que esa no era a ocasión. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o se le acababa de insinuar? Mmm... Era difícil saberlo. Mientras pensaba eso se iba sonrojado, aunque ella no se daba cuenta.

Sonrió. Pues claro.

Pues claro que sí- y lo besó en la mejilla. Él sonrió y le dio la mano. Y así se quedaron un largo rato... Un rato que ojalá nunca hubiera terminado.

Un coche lleno de objetos, maletas, mochilas y trastos de todo tipo se disponía a partir. Los vecinos se despedían, se abrazaban y lo típico que hacen las personas cuándo se ponen sentimentales. Al lado del coche, un niño miraba apesadumbrado el suelo, y una niña lo miraba a él.

-Así que es eso lo que no me dijiste ayer...- dijo intentando que las lágrimas no se le escapasen, aunque no lo consiguió.

Sí...- pensó que le debía una explicación- es que mi madre me dijo muy repentinamente que nos trasladábamos a la ciudad, y quería despedirme de ti, pero cómo no quería que estuvieras triste, no te conté nada.

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada. Y entonces mandó a la porra, su orgullo masculino, se le acercó y la abrazo.

Te echaré de menos, Ayame.

Yo también, Koga.


End file.
